fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Mario Party
New Mario Party is a game for the Wii U. It will be developed by Golden Ring, Inc. Plot All the Toads were excited for the new Toad City, which is an upgrade to a Toad Town. Blue Toad offers that everyone should party at the Toad City, in places like the Mushroom Museum and the Swarming Streets. However, Bowser soon comes to make a portal to an alternate universe where he creates Bowser City. If the portal gets too large, the Toad City will be destroyed and soon after that, Bowser will rule the entire Mushroom Kingdom! Game Modes Story Mode In Story Mode, the player will compete throughout all of the boards in order. After completing Story Mode once, the player will unlock Rosalina. After completing it with every character, the Koopalings will be unlocked as one player inside of a Koopa Clown Car. Party Mode In Party Mode, you can party with 1-3 other players or/and NPCs. The eight Standard Boards are playable here, but after you beat Story Mode for the first time, there will be a button that says "Bowser's Alternate Universe." If you click that button, you can play the eight other boards. Minigame Mode In Minigame Mode, you can play Minigames with 1-3 other players or/and NPCs. You can also compete with each other in Mt. Mushroom, Elimination, Quick Tac Toe, or the special Avalanche version of Mt. Mushroom. Shop In the Shop, you can by the special boards (Toad City Construction, Bowser City Construction, the Futuristic Dome and the Terror Dome) and some characters (Boom Boom and Pom Pom are available at any time, Mr. Blizzard is available during the winter) and costumes for characters. Bowser Shop The Bowser Shop is secret, and can be visited if you press "Bowser's Alternate Universe" in Party Mode, then exit out of Party Mode and visiting the shop. You can buy Dry Bones as a playable character, individual Koopalings out of the Koopa Clown Car as costumes for the Koopalings, and you can buy points for the normal shop. This shop requires Bowser Points instead of Party Points. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Blue Toad *Yoshi *Wario *Princess Daisy *Toadette *Rosalina *Koopalings in Koopa Clown Car *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Mr. Blizzard *Dry Bones Boards Boards with an asterisk next to them must be bought from the Shop and are not included in the Story Mode unless already bought. *Peach's Castle **Luck: 0 **Skill: 0 *Swarming Streets **Luck: 3 **Skill: 0 *Pretty Park **Luck: 1 **Skill: 3 *Candy Mines **Luck: 4 **Skill: 4 *Mushroom Theater **Luck: 5 **Skill: 3 *Sticky Sewers **Luck: 0 **Skill: 5 *Mt. Mushroom **Luck: 5 **Skill: 5 *Mushroom Museum **Luck: 5 **Skill: 5 *Toad City Construction* **Luck: 1 **Skill: 1 *Futuristic Dome* **Luck: 5 **Skill: 5 Bowser's Alternate Universe Bowser's Alternate Universe has no ratings for the boards. *Terror Dome* *Bowser City Construction* *Booseum *Mt. Koopa *Flaming Sewers *Goomba Theater *Abandoned Mines *Pokey Park *Stinging Streets *Bowser's Castle Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Games